


Hiding In Plain Sight

by wolfpawn



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deceit, F/M, Multi, Spying, Tumblr: imagine-loki, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: Imagine sent to Imagine Loki:Imagine coming from a line of nobility or royalty and being in an arranged marriage with Loki in an attempt to strengthen your kingdom / alliance with Asgard. You’re not entirely on board with the idea but figured that the best you could do was to get to know your fiancé.You form an agreement with Frigga for you to pose as Loki’s personal servant for a few months so you can get to know who Loki really is – beyond the veil of his responsibility to the Asgardian throne, behind all the masks he wears when facing the public, to really know who Loki is behind closed doors as you slowly fall for each other.How long will you keep up the ruse with the God of Lies?
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/ Original Female Character
Comments: 119
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am supposed to be working on Pride and Prejudice, but that didn't work out, this came to me when I read it. Then it was supposed to be a One-shot, now I have 5 chapters done, so who knows. I don't even try to fight it some days, I really don't.

Raven was worried and if she was honest, she felt she was right to be so. It was no secret that Alfheim’s need for Aesir assistance had led to a deal being brokered that had many great advantages to it, along with of course, some costs. One of which, though depending who you discussed it with, it being an advantage or a negative was heavily disputable, was her betrothal to a man she had never met face-to-face in her life past childhood, that man being the Allfather’s second son and renowned Trickster, Loki. Reports on the prince were sketching a very peculiar man with no set answer as to his personality and demeanour. To all, he was someone different and that to Raven was the concern. She wanted to know who Loki was as a man but had not been given much by way of answers. 

One person to give her a somewhat rounded though a slightly biased account was Frigga, Allmother, queen of Asgard but also, Loki’s mother. She wondered if the queen, who spoke very highly of her son, was truly the best one to give an accurate description of him. When she asked the foreign queen if there was any manner to see for herself what the prince was like, what he genuinely like, they hatched a small, if slightly devious plan. 

After some minor training as to the ways of staff of the Aesir palace, Raven was disguised as a maid so to learn of Loki’s true personality for herself to see if she could come to care for the man she was being forced to call her husband. She was reluctant to get married to someone she hardly knew and felt that this was the best manner in which to rectify that. She wanted to know how he would treat those that were supposedly beneath him as she felt that that was a way to accurately assess the man she had to wed. 

The Aesir princes had not been to Alfheim since their youth so they had no idea what Raven looked like. Loki, as she had been, was merely informed of the agreement without having been present for it. It would allow her to remain unknown to the prince as she learnt a few things about him. 

Raven looked over her uniform and eyed her neatly tied back hair. Elves never tied their hair fully, it always remained as loose as possible but being in the employ of the Aesir royal family, she needed her hair to be out of the way, so she tied it up neatly and examined her work. Satisfied that it was acceptable, she walked the route Frigga had used her seidr to show her to allow her to Loki’s rooms. His previous maid had been given some paid time off to go see her family, not aware that a plan had been hatched for her absence to be required. 

She walked through the correct halls, bedsheets in hand, ready for what she expected to be her first real meeting with her betrothed, even if she was the only one of them privy to that particular fact. 

She knocked as she was instructed to do before entering. The room was silent, signifying that if Loki was there, he was not to the front of his quarters. Raven looked around the room in an analytical manner. She studied the different paintings and tapestries on the walls, the varied books and sculptures that littered different areas of the room, it seemed somewhat scattered, yet entirely planned and structured. 

Raven was so busy looking around, she hardly noticed the figure standing in the doorway between the two rooms studying her in a curious manner. There was no denying who it was in front of her, Raven knew what Loki looked like from her very few memories she had of them as children, not that they would have given a very accurate picture to go off for how he would look as an adult but also because of the images that Frigga had shown her of him. “Your Highness.” She curtsied at him, noting the slightest nod of acknowledgement of her actions. “Forgive me, I was just assessing the rooms as it is my first proper time in them. I wished to know where most items were placed so I could ensure to remember where they went at a later time should they require my putting them back for you.”

“I see.” Loki walked from the doorway to in front of her. “I was worried that I had an opportunistic thief on my hands.”

Raven’s eyes widened, not in fear but in insult. “Not at all, Your Highness, I would never insult my own honour in such a manner.” 

If he was honest with himself, Loki was startled that she had not apologised or attempted to plead innocence and forgiveness for such an accusation being made at her but instead, she showed rambunctiousness and bite in return. “Good to know. Now that we have established that much at least, we can get onto the less formal issues, like you informing me as to who you are and why in Odin’s name you are in my rooms assessing the placing of my belongings?” 

“I am your temporary personal maid, Your Highness.” Raven was uncertain what to think. Loki was not being as rude and aggressive as some led her to believe yet he was, by no means, overly cordial and nice either. 

“I see. And dare I ask where is my other personal maid, Tatiana?”

“She required time off to see her family, Your Highness. I do not know the finer details but I seem to recall that her parents are aged and she wishes to spend some time with them.” 

Loki nodded. “Yes, her father is indeed an older fellow, older than my father by a few centuries at least. Tatiana was saying he has not been the healthiest of late. Hopefully, it is nothing serious. How long is this arrangement supposedly in place or does she require an open-ended break from work?” 

Raven was startled. Entirely contradictory to the behaviour he had displaced a fraction of a moment before, Loki implied that he knew something personal and cared somewhat for the wellbeing of his employee’s family. “I would be lying if I said I knew, Your Highness. All I am aware of is that she is currently unavailable and I am the one chosen to fill her role until her return, though I am very much informed that she will wish for her position back upon her return.”

“So, we have established that you are not a thief, a good thing too as to have to kill a Light Elf when I am supposed to become more involved with Alfheim in a more personal manner in the very near future would never look well. We have also established your position as my personal maid for the time being and indeed the current situation with your being here, that just leaves one other integral matter?” Raven cocked her head slightly in curiosity as to what that could possibly be. “Your name.”

“My name?” 

“You have informed me of much but have at no stage given me a name for you.”

“Oh.” Raven had not thought of that. She knew that with the name of a creature that his father had two as his personal pets, if Loki had heard her name as his betrothed, he would not soon forget it and it could leave her in the very precarious position of being exposed to her betrothed. “Did I not? Forgive me, for I thought I had.”

“You have not.” Loki insisted. “And still seem reluctant to tell me as to what your name is.”

“Branna.” She blurted out before even thinking over what she said. 

“Branna?”

“Yes, Your Highness. Branna.”

“That is not Ljósálfar, is it? What does it mean?” He asked curiously. 

“No, Your Highness, and it means raven but you see, my mother adores ravens and indeed all corvids but the Princess of Alfheim you see, her name is…”

“Raven, I am aware of such, yes.” Loki’s expression did not give away any thoughts he had of her. 

“Yes, and to copy her name directly would be seen as unimaginative and in many respects, insulting to her as our princess, so she went for the Dökkálfar version of it since her grandmother was Dökkálfar, so it made sense to her and it allowed her to do as she wished.”

“That was quite smart of her.”

“Yes.” Raven did not think it wise to push it too far. Loki had a name as a Liesmith from different sources. He could use his words to mould a situation to his liking and knew how to intelligently shape a lie to suit his needs. She knew that if she dug herself into a hole with lies, it would not bode well for her. Branna was the Dökkálfar for Raven. Her maternal grandmother was a Dark Elf and did indeed refer to her as Branna. 

“Well, Branna, so long as you do the duties asked of you, I can see no issues between us until Tatiana’s return. Who knows, perhaps you could give me some perspective on the Light Elf way of life. It seems I will have to become somewhat adept at it.” 

Raven swallowed slightly. There was no denying it that time. Loki was none-too-keen to be wed to a Light Elf. “Yes, Your Highness.” She nodded, not looking him in the face so he did not see the sad look in her eyes. 

“I need to leave for a short time, just tidy everything for now,” Loki ordered before walking out of the room. 

*

Raven worked on the room diligently. Growing up, she had never been allowed to do much for herself, which irked her greatly. There were some things she knew she would never be good at, cooking being one such thing. She managed to set fire to a bowl of porridge once. She loved to sew and embroider. It was seen as naff but she loved small intricate designs but such things were seen as maid’s duties. She also liked to tidy her belongings herself but any time she did so was admonished for such. She was the daughter of the king. The only daughter, amidst four sons. She had been something of an anomaly in the family, never truly feeling like she fit in. Her brothers had their places, the eldest Johann was to be king, the next, Richard to be his general, the third, Gerard to be the Lord of the lowlands, a rich agricultural part of the realm and the youngest, Kieran decided to become a healer. Then, amidst them all, a girl. Her parents did not know what to do with her. Very few Light Elf kings had daughters. They did not seem to be a common occurrence leaving Raven to be left with a path to be given in life which caused the situation she was now in, betrothed to Loki as part of a deal that would strengthen the bond between the two realms. She tidied diligently as she thought over everything she had learnt in her few minutes speaking with her intended. While she cleaned, she looked at different artefacts and trinkets as well as books and notes as she tidied. The beautifully elegant writing that matched the ink vials she saw on the table told her it was Loki’s. She loved handwriting, she analysed such things as she felt that it told a lot about a being. Loki’s was artistic, yet it was uniform, which made sense, her analysis of his rooms told her that was true also. Then there was the manner in which he wrote capital letters, unique, but she imagined that he was such an individual himself. She doubted many were as artistic. Such traits were liked in Light Elves, which should have given her hope, instead, with thinking of his dislike when referening his soon-to-be marriage, it filled her with apprehension.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven starts to work for Loki but it is not long before she is tested and is forced to remain calm in fear of revealing herself.

Raven worked diligently on the room. Growing up, she had to adhere to the very strict upbringing which she had that did not permit her to do very much for herself, which always irked her greatly. There were some things that she knew she would never be good at, cooking being one such example. Somehow, she still had not figured it out for herself, she managed to set a bowl of porridge on fire. She loved sewing and embroidering, she loved working the needle and thread until a design was created, it was something she always adored so much so that her maid used to be forced to endure Raven staring at her as she mended anything that needed fixing through the years but such was seen as beneath a princess so she did not get to do it often herself, though she had convinced the maid to teach her. She also liked to decide for herself where she would place her belongings and how the room should look but such was not allowed and she was often admonished for doing such things. She was the daughter of the king, she was often told, she was not to do such menial things, they were beneath her station. The issue for Raven was that she was the only daughter of the king, born amidst four brothers. Something of an anomaly in Ljósálfar royalty. Very few Light Elf kings had ever sired a daughter. She often felt something of a black sheep of her family, never truly feeling like she fitted in. 

Her brothers always knew what it was they were to do with their lives; the eldest, Dafydd was to be king, trained for the role since childhood, he would be a good king, if not slightly fond of a hunt more than a trade meeting, the second oldest, Johann was a soldier at heart, earning his way legitimately through the ranks of the Ljósálfar army and would by everyone’s predictions, be general someday. With a good relationship with his brother, it would be nothing but a blessing in everyone’s eyes as kings and generals often clashed heads. The third, Richard was to be made Lord of the Lowlands, a title usually bestowed to the second son of the King but Johann renounced his claim to it as high ranking soldiers were not allowed such titles and he rather earn his own, so that left Richard with a good living as well. The last and youngest, Kieran had learnt early that fighting was the exact opposite to what he wanted in life. Instead, he loved tending to its injured and much to his family’s startled pride, he decided as a youth to become a healer and was studying diligently to do so. Amongst them all, Raven’s life seemed somewhat less defined yet incredibly more restricted. She was given no role for so long and now was forced to one she knew she would most likely have but to one she never thought possible. She could not fathom how it came to be that she was to wed someone so notably high born as the second prince of Asgard, the son and brother of the current and future Allfathers. When her father first stated it, she thought him to be having some form of a peculiar joke, but when his face remained stoic and none seemed to see anything funny in what was being said, she realised he was entirely serious. 

She loved the sound of the cloth squeaking against the mirror as she worked. If anything, the experience was fun for her. Most days were dull and boring for her, long hours of reading and writing in areas that were entirely uninteresting. She liked a good book on occasion but she liked them to be on matters that interested her, most commonly, a genre known as thriller, not something befitting a princess. She often hid those books so none would know she read them but then it made finding time to read them difficult. This far surpassed reading about the history of trade between Alfheim and Vanaheim. Most would think her mad had she stated such, but it was true nonetheless. 

She heard Loki’s return before she saw him. A low irate growl rang out around the rooms. “Maid...Norns, what is your name again, Raven...no, Brianna...Norn’s what is it?”

“Breanna, Your Grace.” Raven rushed from the bathroom where she had been shining the glass to see Loki, noting the manner in which he was presently standing in front of her, hair tousled, twigs in it and a mud smear on his face. “Oh, are you alright?”

“Well, at least one person cared to ask me and it had to be a foreign maid, of course, not my supposed friends or indeed my family,” Loki growled to no one. “I am fine. Breanna, of course. Run me a bath.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” she bowed and rushed into the bathroom once more. 

Loki watched her for a moment before walking in after her. “Where did you learn to bow like that?”

Raven, thinking the question to be entirely obscure, turned to look at him. “Sorry, Your Grace?”

“Who taught you to bow? You’re female, females do not bow, you are supposed to curtsey.” There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he spoke. 

“I…” Raven had only done the bow to be swift but seeing his reaction, she was unsure what to say. “I don’t have the balance for that.”

Loki’s brow rose. “The balance?”

“I tried but it ended badly.”

Loki folded his arms and leant against the door frame, a smile forming on his face. “Well now, this sounds interesting.”

“I tried to learn, I was even given a tutor because I was not getting it. I kept crossing my ankles wrong and I ended up….” Her eyes darted to the side embarrassed. 

“Oh, please continue.”

“Falling….into a…” She toyed with her hands slightly. If Loki had not been listening so astutely, he would not have heard the final word that she all but mouthed. “Fountain.”

Loki tried, to his credit, not to laugh at her. He bit his lips together and willed himself not to do so but he failed as her face went an interesting colour of red at the memory. He did not last long before his failure became vocal and he laughed heartily at it. 

The laugh was not a malicious one, something she could take solace in but it did not stop her feeling embarrassed. The story was a true one, she did indeed struggle to curtsey when she was young. With her brothers, in informal settings, she did bow but had long mastered the curtsey also. Her unique form of training in that her unsuccessful attempt led to a thorough soaking left a lasting impression on her. “So as you can see, bowing suits me better.”

Loki cleared his throat and forced himself to stop laughing but his smile was still blatant. “I would wager that was somewhat hilarious.”

“It would have been, I laughed myself for a time, only my father saw it and was none-too-pleased. He did not think it to be so amusing.”

“He sounds as stoic as my own father.” Loki all but snarled the words, his previous good humour dissipating as he thought of his father. 

“I do think them to be of similar mindsets.”

“At least you are free of your father. I am stuck seeing mine every day.”

“I know him to be strict but if I am honest, I miss him and the rest of my family dearly. Being on an entirely different realm is so difficult, a lot of the time.” Raven did not mean to be so honest but at that moment, it slipped through.

“I wish I could be on a different realm. I am sick of them all.”

“We all think that until we get that wish, then all we wish for is to have what we had before.” Raven felt herself becoming slightly annoyed at Loki, her tone became more clipped as she spoke. “I will get your bath readied, Your Highness. I would suggest that you ready yourself for such without twigs in your hair.” She gave another slight bow before turning to continue her work, not wanting to accidentally reveal her true identity to him. 

Loki, stunned into silence by her demeanour and tone and the manner in which she spoke to him, took a moment to look in a mirror to assess his appearance only to see her words, to be honest. There was indeed debris from his scuffle in his hair. Miffed at everything, he decided to say nothing more, allow his maid to do as she was supposed to and prepare for his bath. 

*

Loki had no idea what it was that was used for his bath, but his aching muscles seemed to soothe as soon as he submerged himself in the water. He groaned from the comfort of it all before enjoying his bath, his tension disappearing as he did so. 

When he came out of his bath a time later and into the front part of his rooms, dressed in only his pants, he noted that his maid was busy trying to organise some books. “Do you find such things taxing?”

Raven looked over her shoulder at him. “When one decides to have no order at all, I find it distressing, not taxing.”

Loki felt insulted by her tone. “I do have an order, excuse you. Just because you cannot see it does not make it so.”

Raven stood back slightly. “It is neither chronological nor alphabetical, it makes little to no sense.”

Loki frowned. “Chrono….how in the realms would you even know the chronological order?”

“So because I am a maid, I cannot know the chronological order, is that what you are saying? Do you think me to be so unintelligent as to not know the order of some books? Do you look down on others so?” she did not snap the words emotionally as others would at being spoken to in such a tone but kept her voice calm yet clearly displaying how insulting his words were. 

“I did not claim that you were unintelligent.” Loki found himself backpedalling very quickly. “Only, those books…”

“Are of Alfheim, as I am, so of all the maids here to have any knowledge of such things, I should know such and do not even dare suggest that you think it’s because I should not know how to read.”

“Do not put words into my mouth.” Loki became angered at what she was implying. Especially ones so demeaning.”

“The words already in there do not seem much better.”

For a moment, both royals stood face to face, glaring at one another. “Before I went for a bath, you seemed to be the only one to care about my wellbeing after the situation today but now you are worse than others.” He turned to leave.

“I should mention, your female companion called by while you were in the bath,” Raven informed him. “She let me know your opinion on us dim, airheaded Light Elves and your opinion on our Princess, the one you are to marry. What can I say, it left a bad taste in my mouth.” Raven walked off leaving Loki startled in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven has to deal with impolite Aesir socialites and insulting comments.

Raven had been sorting a few things while Loki was bathing. She thought little of it though she felt he needed some salts to alleviate his obvious muscle aches. There was some at the very back of the cabinet that contained other bathing items he liked. It was unopened and clearly there for a considerable time but the great thing about salts, she knew, was the older, the better. She forewent the usual bubbling mixtures and scents and just used them and a splash of lavender. Any pain Loki was feeling would soon evaporate with that. 

Less than ten minutes after Loki entered the bath, the door to his rooms opened and a woman entered. For a moment, both women looked at each other in surprise. 

“Can I…?” Raven was about to ask the clearly well-bred and wealthy young woman as to if she could assist her in any manner. 

“What are you doing here?” The woman demanded. 

There was a millisecond in which Raven thought the woman knew who she was with the conviction in which she spoke. “I…”

“Get out, servant.” Raven stood still. “Are you deaf?”

“I’m thankful to say that I am not but I am afraid that I cannot fulfil to your request. I am in the employ of Prince Loki and only he or another more senior member of the Aesir royal family or my own superiors can demand such of me.” Raven smiled brightly. 

“I dare say Mother Dearest brought you in to get him used to Light Elves before that pompous twit comes. Norns, Loki was right, you all do look so dull and dim.” The woman snarled at her. 

Raven felt as though she had taken a hit to her very being at the comments the woman was making. Not that she herself was making them, as clearly, she was anything but a nice creature but that they were the regurgitated words of Loki. To hear that he thought so little of those he knew nothing of hurt her deeply. “Opinions on appearances are very much open to debate as it is at the discretion of each individual to find someone attractive or not. Now, can I assist you with anything or are you merely here to make a nuisance of yourself?”

“How dare you speak to me in such a manner, you filthy…Where are you going?”

“I have duties to do for His Highness. I don’t have time for this.” 

“Do you have any idea who I am?”

“As you are not the Princess of Alfheim, I can’t imagine that it is overly important as to who you are as you are not to be the Prince’s wife so safe in that knowledge, I really could not care less as to who you are.” Raven thought over the few other duties that would need doing while Loki was bathing to take her mind over the more obvious situation as to what this particularly unpleasant woman was doing in the rooms of the man who would be called her husband. Neither she nor Loki were required to be virgins on their marrying and as they were at an age where she expected him to at the very least have past girlfriends, overall, she did not feel she should be offended if he was not one since that would have been hypocritical but with the knowledge that he was soon to be married, she would have hoped that he would show her some modicum of respect and not sleep around or worse, have a mistress through their engagement, even if they had yet to stand together on it. With the agreement signed, everything else was merely pageantry to what was declared. It hurt her if she was honest. 

“That dim twit, she will have to get used to me because I will be here when she arrives and while she may wear the tiaras and have her pretty dresses, I will have Loki’s interest.” The nameless woman sneered joyously. “I will have Loki deal with you.”

“I am shaking in my shoes.” Raven had an issue with sarcasm. Her father always warned her of that but his reprimands were never as strong as he would have liked them to be as she was the only girl amongst four sons. She could not best her brothers in rough and tumble play but her wit was as swift as theirs. 

“You will rue the day you met me.” 

It took everything in Raven’s power to not state that she did so already for nothing more than the inconvenience if nothing else.

“Useless Light Elves, Loki was right about you all.” With that final statement and still without a name, the woman departed. 

Raven worked aggressively through her frustration at what the woman had just said. How she referenced Light Elves in general and her in particular. She worked aggressively at how the woman’s thoughts echoed Loki’s and she worked angrily at the hurt of it all. The fact that this horrible creature would be the man she would have to marry broke her heart. He saw Light Elves as beneath him. She had seen herself that there was something in his features on reference to her in their earlier discussions that told her he had no time for her.

When he exited his bathing rooms, she snapped and spat those words at him, her wounded ego, her pride in herself, her people, all of it hurt by the man standing in front of her and his horrid partner. She stormed out with no real plan of what she was going to do, she just needed to get away. Part of her wanted to go to Frigga and tell her what she found out and hope the monarch would call it off. Part of her did not even want to waste time doing that. But where would she go? Her parents would not accept her reasons as valid enough to break a pact with Asgard. Mistresses were not as commonplace in the modern era but they did exist. She would be told to get on with it. Give him a son or two and bear whatever came. A mistress was not a wife, they would not hold the standing she would. Something so inconsequential would not be worth the risk of breaking the pact. To do that would be spitting in the face of the most powerful of the realms. It would make enemies of many long-time allies. She stopped and sighed. Thinking of it like that, she knew there was nothing she could do. She could not fail Alfheim like that, her happiness did not supersede her realm. 

“Sweetheart?” Raven turned to see Frigga behind her. Seeing the turmoil in her face, Frigga excused her ladies. “Raven, what is wrong?”

Raven had learnt over the years to hold a stoic exterior, even if her heart was breaking but the kind manner in which the Allmother questioned her blatantly unhappy wellbeing caused her to hiccup for a moment before inhaling deeply and raising her head. “Just homesickness, Allmother. Nothing more.” she smiled. 

The look Frigga gave her told her that the older woman did not buy her explanation in the slightest but the Allmother knew from her appearance that Raven would not allow the wall she was hiding her woes behind down. “Understandable. It can be very overwhelming to come to a new realm, I understand.” The way Frigga stood beside her told Raven that she wished for her to walk with her. At that moment, she would rather boil her own foot off but she knew she could not decline so taking another deep breath to steady her breathing, she walked along just a step or two behind the monarch as a sign of her being of lower standing. 

“I take it you have met my son in one of his more sombre moods.”

“Sombre?”

“He and his brother are prone to skirmishes. When only brute strength is involved, Thor wins more often. I saw my sons wrestle in the training grounds, as well as Thor’s less than honourable tactic that gave him the win. I know Loki feels cheated at such times leading to him becoming less than happy with things.” 

“He did seem somewhat peeved on his return to his rooms, yes but he did not share his thoughts with me. Though he seemed to appreciate my being concerned for him having leaves and twigs in his hair and muck on his face.”

Frigga gave a small smile. “He needs someone to show him some care and compassion. He is missing such in his life now.”

It took everything in her arsenal for Raven to not show her anger and disgust at the thought of caring for someone that was so horribly cruel about her. If she had known before she showed her concern about how Loki felt about Ljósáfar, she would have gone to the training grounds to cheer on Thor herself. Instead of voicing her disdain, she merely nodded and continued to walk with Frigga. 

They walked for a time, speaking of different matters, Frigga trying to make Raven feel more comfortable on Asgard, not aware of her real issue. When they turned a corner to come face to face with a startled and confused looking Loki, both women ceased talking. 

“Mother.” He bowed dutifully to his mother. “I hope I am not interrupting anything?” he looked between the women as he spoke. 

Internally, Raven scoffed to herself. She knew what he was not saying, he very much hoped he was interrupting something, going by the way he was looking at her as if trying to see if her features would tell if she had regurgitated what had been said to her not too long before in his rooms. She kept her face emotionless and maintained eye contact, causing him to raise a brow. 

“I was merely speaking with your maid as she was saying that she misses Alfheim.” Frigga looked around at Raven who nodded slightly. “She looked like she needed a friendly ear.”

Loki looked at Raven again with slight remorse in his face but also fear that she would reveal his less than acceptable words on her realm to his mother. “I can only imagine.” There was no denying the disgust in her face as she turned to no longer face him, her disdain blatant. “I am sorry to come at such a time, however, I do require her again.”

Raven watched Loki’s demeanour around his mother. It was polite, but not a false one, something she could very much believe him to use commonly, but there was clear respect and love for her. She had to commend that to herself. A lot of men had little or no time for their mothers, but Loki clearly adored his. 

“Of course.” Frigga nodded. “But as she is new to your employment and she is somewhat dealing with her change in circumstance, do not be overly harsh on her.”

“I am never harsh with my maid.” Loki looked appalled at his mother. 

Again, Raven forced words to remain unsaid. She wanted to reveal herself and indeed his words, but she failed to do so and remained silent. With a slight nod, she put her head down as a maid could be expected to do and followed behind Loki after he bid farewell to his mother and walked back to the palace, dreading whatever it was he would say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki attempts to fix things with his maid "Breanna" only for Thor to come into the mix.

When they returned to Loki’s rooms, Raven stood stoically still, her hands behind her back, fidgeting slightly and her head high. In many ways, she knew she was not great at playing a maid, she had been raised for a thousand years to be proud of her house and could not talk as one from a submissive position such as a maid. She may have been deemed lower in standing than her brothers but she was still a princess and the daughter of the king. She watched as he stood facing her silently for a few moments. 

“What is it you require of me, Your Highness? Was something not to your liking?”

Loki had to give it to the elf, she had more courage than most would have. “Actually, everything was quite satisfactory. That bath was the best I have had in the longest time.”

“Then what is required of me at this time? Forgive my bluntness however I was under the impression that this time of day is in fact, mine as per my work agreement whilst you do your own studying, so what is it that calls for my being here fourteen minutes prior to my return to work?”

If he was honest, Loki felt he should reprimand the Light Elf for her manner of speaking to him but her clipped tone and demeanour intrigued him more than he would care to admit. “I apologise, I had not realised….I wish to explain what happened earlier.”

“There is nothing to explain. You plan to have a mistress which I truly hope you tell your soon-to-be wife about as surely she will want to know as to not make a fool of herself in court, not to mention, she would then be free to seek her own happiness with a more fitting man and you loathe us Ljósáfar and think us ugly and dim.”

“I don’t think that.” 

“So that woman spewed lies in your name?” Loki did not answer. “So you said it but do not think it?” Loki nodded ever so slightly. “Then why say such things?”

“I was angry,” Loki explained. “I was venting at being pawned off to some creature I have never even met and who, from my limited information on, I am not likely to like.”

“Considering you get to remain on your realm while she is forced away from everything she ever knew and loved to play wife to a creature that has decided before ever meeting her that he cannot even bother to get to know her before making such assumptions, I feel you are somewhat not seeing how lucky you are in your position. What makes it all the more angering is your painting my entire realm’s people with this preconceived and entirely unfounded notion. Why say something you do not mean to your lover?”

“She’s not my...she was just someone that...I am sure Princess Raven is doing as she pleases while hoping her day to come here never comes considering...wait, you speak as though you know her?” Loki eyed Raven carefully. “Are you one of her maids?”

“No, I am not.” Raven looked him directly in the eye as she spoke, showing her honesty at that statement. “I have never served her, nor have I served as a maid in the Ljósáfar palace before you ask. I am not one of her ladies or anything similar to that either. I swear by a solemn oath on my life.”

With her conviction and her statement, Loki believed her. “But you know her, somewhat?”

“I do, somewhat.” Raven did not think it wise to lie on that matter, it was entirely true and she knew he would smell her lie. 

“What is she like?”

“She does not suffer fools or people who think her one. She would be sickened at your comments on her, about how you speak of her and her people to some bed partner…” She shook her head. “What makes it worse is your following after me for fear I would reveal you to your mother. You know what you said was wrong.” She inhaled deeply. “I cannot do this. She removed the green sash she bore on the waist of her dress that permitted her to walk through the magic shields that protected different private halls only for those who served the Aesir royal family. “I quit.” She handed it to Loki and walked out of the room. 

She knew she would have to return to Asgard and marry him. She knew that it would be horrible and awkward but she could not face him any longer. She was too hurt for her people and for herself. She would endure the marriage as she knew she had to but she was relieved that if nothing else was achieved from her day in Asgard, she knew what to expect. That was something she was grateful for. She was not going to be blindsided. In the back of her mind, she hoped that Loki would rethink his opinions on the Ljósáfar and be a better being by then. She didn’t know if he would, she could only wait and see. 

She went to the room that she was supposed to stay in and prepared her belongings to return to Alfheim. It did not take long, she had sadly not even had the chance to unpack most of them and waited to be allowed permission to return home. 

When she heard a knock on her bedroom door, she was entirely certain that it would the guard with the consent to leave. On opening the door, she was startled to see Loki on the other side. She went to close the door in his face but his boot stopped her from doing so. “I am busy. I have nothing more to say to you.” 

“I need to apologise.” 

“I need to get ready to leave.”

“Please don’t. Not on my account.”

“Pray tell, your Highness, why would anyone remain to work for an individual who loathes their entire race?”

“I never meant that.”

“Whether you did or you did not, you said it, now excuse me.” Again, Raven went to close the door and again Loki prevented her from doing so. Annoyed, she looked at him expectantly. “I do not wish to dally too greatly, I will not be returning for any belongings that I leave behind any time soon.”

“I’m sorry. I am sorry for what I said, for how offensive it was and for how unfounded it was.” Loki blurted the words out as swiftly as he could.

“You’re a prince, why do you care if you insult a maid?” Raven asked curiously. 

“Because it was wrong.”

She opened the door more, eyeing him suspiciously and shaking her head slightly. “No, it’s more than that. You are Prince Loki of Asgard, you do not always care for right and wrong. I have heard much of your antics. Why?” 

Loki was both insulted and impressed that she did not fall for such words so easily. “Considering I am to marry a Light Elf in the near future, it does not bode well that I have one of her realm’s people rushing from the realm at the earliest opportunity.”

“So, this is because you do not want others talking about you? For your intended to hear what has been the experience of another here before her?” Loki did not nod but it was clear in his face he wanted to. “What if I were to ensure that she was informed of your thoughts on her and her people?”

“I can only hope that by the time that comes to pass, that you will see that I am not that sort of being.” He toyed with his fingers. “I was also hoping you could tell me more of Princess Raven, if you know much about her?”

Raven found herself pursing her lips. “Why, you clearly don’t care?” 

“Well, hopefully, we can see if there are manners in which she and I are suited before her coming here,” Loki explained. “I am aware my words were unkind but I truly do not feel that way and I am all too aware that I do not know of her dislikes and likes before I even meet her. I wish to rectify that.”

Raven did not know what to say. She knew to be careful listening to his words, he was, of course, the Liesmith, the Silver Tongue. He told you what you wanted to hear. “When is she due to arrive?”

“I have no idea. No one said anything and I did not ask.”

“Not the best start if you are not even interested in knowing when she will arrive.”

“I assume I will be told close to the date.”

“Had you any intention on learning about her in advance?”

“Not particularly. I considered her nothing more than a duty. Alfheim needed our help and since they were somewhat flippant with their allegiances in the past, my father wished to secure it more for the future. Apparently, that was decided to include me. How I was chosen over Thor, I cannot tell. She is, after all, a princess, daughter of the reigning king, she would have made sense for him.”

“Perhaps it is considered that she is not of high enough standing for him. There is a considerable difference between the wife of the second-in-command and the Allmother, I would have thought.” 

Loki eyed her warily. “Is that an underhanded comment at me?”

“I did not even mention you, Your Highness.” Raven gave a smile that was more scathing than a glare. “I think it best if I continue to use my limited free this afternoon to prepare for the evening shift. Excuse me.” She used the fact that Loki had let his guard down in their talking to one another to seize the opportunity to take back the green sash in his hand and close the door again. 

For his part, Loki stood startled at being bested by his maid for a moment. Knowing that he would not get her to open her door again by knocking, he used his seidr to go back to his rooms, thinking of what to ask his maid on her return to them. 

*

It took Raven more effort than she would have wished to return to Loki’s rooms. Part of her thought to rush off realm but she had been informed by a guard that there would be no further realm to realm movement for the rest of the evening. She decided to give Loki until the morning to show he was not merely some egotistical twit. 

Going to his rooms, she paused when she heard arguing from within. 

“And?”

“What do you mean ‘and’? You are the heir to the throne.”

“This is not news, Loki. Father made it clear that I will have to marry soon also but for now, Princess Raven of Alfheim is to be brought here to marry you. You get to have all the attention you crave for a time. Then you and she can have little animal named children and I will get my turn to be strapped down by some boring droll creature.” 

Raven felt her body temperature increase at the mocking of her name. She was about to enter the room when there was a loud thud against the wall causing her to jump. 

“I may not be overly pleased with being forced to marry some elf but if you ever mock her or any of the children I am to be the father of again, I will end you, brother, or not.” Loki hissed. “And with regards to names, there would be no animal ones. They would, by virtue of being of Asgard, have normal Aesir names. Whatever of Princess Raven, her brothers and family all have normal Elvish names, whatever turn of fancy the King took to name his daughter after a bird, it is not commonplace to do so.”

Raven felt herself become conflicted. Loki defending her and the children she knew she would be obliged to have as his wife made her feel he was somewhat honourable. The fact he scoffed in his own way at her made her want to pack her belongings again. 

“If that is everything, I would ask you to go away and not bother me again, this evening or any other time, Brother.” The door opened and Loki pushed his brother out of it, causing Thor to crash into a startled Raven. “Oh, dear.” Loki’s bored voice told Raven and indeed Thor that he did not care about accidentally causing the pair to collide. “I suppose you better not injure my maid too much, I need her to fetch my dinner.” 

Thor looked down at the maid in front of him for a moment, apologising to her before pausing for a second, looking at her studiously. There was no denying the recognition in Thor’s face. “Your maid?” He asked curiously. 

Raven knew that the older Aesir prince knew who she was, it was plain to see. At that moment, she was fully convinced that he would reveal everything to his younger brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's life gets a little more complicated.

Raven could feel her heart pounding in her ears as Thor looked at her. He glanced at Loki for a moment who seemed to be studying him, curious as to why he was reacting as he was. “Looks like your soon-to-be wife isn’t the only Light Elf you need to get used to seeing.” Thor scoffed. “Like I was saying, I will deal with my situation when it comes to pass, you deal with yours now as it does.”

“Get stuffed.” Loki snarled moving to the side to allow Raven passed him which she did in case Thor would say anything. “And don’t go sniffing around my maid. I don’t know why you seem so interested as you never thought them overly interesting as a race but you can cease such thoughts now.”

“I never even considered such but now that you mention it, she is quite pretty, don’t you think?” 

Loki’s response to his brother was to slam the door with his seidr into his face. He walked through the room and to the bathroom where he had watched Raven go out of the side of his eye after she had entered his rooms. “Branna, I...what in the realms are you doing?”

“Cleaning a wound I obtained when you threw an Aesir war prince onto me.”

“In my defence, I did not know you were there.” Loki winced on seeing the deep cut on her forearm. “I apologise but how is it so deep?” he walked over to one of the cabinets and got out a salve he used on occasion. “It was a smooth floor.”

“The floor is gold plated, so yes, that was smooth. The armour plating on the behemoth of an Aesir you threw onto me was not.”

Loki grimaced. “I guess I owe you another apology then?”

“I’ll put it on your tab.” 

Loki paused and looked at her startled, surprised to see a playful smirk on her face that caused him to chuckle. “You have a sense of humour?”

“Most elves do. You’d know that if you stopped assuming our demeanours based on some unfounded preconceived notion.”

“Your vernacular exceeds that of most women of court.”

“It is expected on Alfheim that you are able to converse with your employer on a multitude of subjects so you must be well learned and you must be able to hold a decent conversation with them. Allspeak is also required in case they have guests from the other realms, it’s common practise really.” Every word she spoke was the truth by Ljósáfar standard. 

“That’s a wise decision. Intelligent servants are not overly common here, ones you can converse with are even less so.”

“‘Pay peanuts and you get monkeys’ as the saying goes.” She cleaned the wound and applied the salve. “That looks better. Hopefully, if I ever marry, he won’t think me mutilated by it.”

Loki scoffed slightly. “He would want to have peculiar standards as to what is mutilated. But that statement on the monkeys?”

“I spoke to a Vanir before who spent time on Midgard, it is a saying there. It translates to ‘if you pay badly, only the least qualified will apply’. Alfheim pays well and expects a lot for the money paid.”

“If it is so great, why come here? You stated to my mother you are homesick. You clearly are not overly pleased with your position, so why come?”

“My father wished for me to experience life elsewhere so I ended up here. My choice was made for me so I am making the best of it. It just so happened that my being in a certain place at a certain time meant I was chosen to cover for Tatiana. I guess the Allmother felt a maid with Ljósláfar training would suit you best in her stead.” Raven suggested. “Either that or she is trying to teach you humility before you break a young princess’s confidence or heart.”

“Her heart?” Loki thought that an odd thing to say. “She does not know me to have her heart broken by me?”

“We can break a person’s heart without it being from love, you know?” Raven scoffed but Loki looked at her bewildered by such words. “She could come here thinking that she has the potential not even for the love of her life but of a life with happiness nonetheless. A husband that could converse with her at length about politics or even a man with hobbies similar to her own who she could find contentment with. Were she to come and see nothing short of contempt, then that would be acknowledging she could never even have that much. So many arranged marriages turn to caring but what I experienced here today, perhaps your mother wished to straighten out your behaviour in advance, the only issue being I am the one forced to endure it.”

Loki remained stoically in place for a moment thinking of what she said. “Could she have?”

“Could she what?”

“My mother?”

“I cannot tell, she never told me anything only that I was to temporarily replace your other maid. No timeframe, no other information.”

“And the Princess, would she really…?” Raven cocked her head. “Earlier, you stated that she would wish to know if I had someone because she…”

“If you think that you alone have the right to other partners, then that is ridiculous.”

“But if she was to have another’s child as my wife…?”

“Well, good thing you’re not scheduled to become king.” Raven retorted before walking out of the bathing room and into the front area of Loki’s rooms and continued her earlier duties that she had abandoned in her anger. 

“That is unacceptable.” Loki followed after her. 

“So is having a mistress in this era.” Raven challenged. 

“You are very angry about a subject that does not concern you personally.” Loki folded his arms and watched her carefully. 

“I cannot stomach double standards.”

“You’re very opinionated for a woman of your position. I can’t see how many in a position of employment would see it as acceptable.”

“Do you find it acceptable?”

“I find silent women unsettling. Your gender is as varied in personality as us men meaning there is no reason a woman should be forced to be silent when we commend men for speaking freely.” Loki stated. “I find my mother to be more intelligent than any man, I would be a hypocrite and a fool to think her the only possible intelligent woman.”

“My father always told me I should be more coy and quiet. That my attitude and sarcasm would get me in trouble.”

“That was solid advice.”

“But I cannot remain silent when I see injustice. I would rather be whipped and caned in a stock for speaking out than live in luxury for remaining silent.”

“That is a bold statement.” Loki could not help but be impressed by her conviction. “But if you believe so greatly in such, why did you not reveal the truth to my mother?”

“I don’t know, if I am honest. I ask myself the same thing.”

“Well, thank you all the same.” 

“It remains to be seen if that is a good idea.” She turned away from him and started to do more chores. In truth, having a moment to look at him and study features, Raven was startled at just how handsome he was. Aesir men tended to be burly and stocky but he was elegant and lithe. She had, of course, seen him on her arrival to the room but being in close proximity to him and studying him, she could not deny that he was incredibly attractive, distractingly so. 

She forced herself to concentrate on the work and not the arrogant yet handsome prince. For the rest of the evening, she did everything she needed to do for him. More than once she found herself confused as to what something in front of her was. It was not always easy but she was able to do what needed doing without looking as though she had no idea of what she was doing. Loki was busy dealing with different matters both in and out of his rooms. With him gone for the evening, Raven took her leave and went back to her rooms as quickly as she could muster through the labyrinth of servants stairs that hid in the walls of the great golden palace. On occasion, she saw another servant or maid who nodded in salute as they went about their own business and even once came across two youths of higher families hiding in an alcove kissing which caused her to smile and shake her head, remembering when she was that age and also her first kiss. It was a far more innocent time in her life when she knew nothing of the complexed world of politics that included arranged political marriages. It was in the corridor of rooms that housed royal servants that she realised that there was a maid donning a red belt standing outside her door. “Hello?” 

The maid turned to look at her with a polite smile on her face at seeing the Light Elf behind her. “Oh, thank goodness. I didn’t want to come back without you.”

“Come back?” Raven looked at the maid in concern. 

“Prince Thor asked that I retrieve you and bring you to his rooms to speak for a few moments,” The maid explained. 

“I…” Raven became worried but also knew that to refuse would arouse suspicion. “Can I just change my shoes, these ones are killing me?”

The maid looked down and grimace. “I hated wearing them. Definitely change. Prince Thor said he didn’t care if I came barefoot so long as I was comfortable when he saw me with them one day and bleeding blisters. He won’t mind.” 

Raven smiled at hearing the Aesir Crowned Prince had a heart. Odin was known to be a stickler for tradition but it was clear, some traditions were not overly comfortable for those having to adhere to them so for Thor to allow his maid to wear what appeared to be Midgardian sports shoes instead told her that he had some heart. “One moment.”

She rushed into the room and groaned. She knew what was to come, or at least, the general aspect of what was to come so she prepared herself. When she changed her shows to light comfortable ones, she walked out to meet the maid again who walked her to Thor’s rooms. Raven was frightened that they would walk through the hallway and be spotted by Loki who she knew would be less than pleased to see her going to Thor’s room but instead, when the maid, who remained silent and nameless throughout opened the door at the top of the stairwell, it led directly to Thor’s living area. Slightly startled, Raven looked around curiously. 

“Your Highness.” The maid bowed as she spoke causing Raven to focus of the burly blonde figure in front of her across the room. “Loki’s maid, as you requested.”

“Thank you, Hannah.” Thor gave a polite smile to his maid. “You can have the rest of the evening to yourself.”

The maid frowned. “But your nightcap?”

“I am forgoing it for this evening, I don’t plan to be here.”

“Of course, your highness. Have a pleasant evening and thank you.” She bowed again before nodding slightly to Raven and walking to the hidden door to the servants quarters again. 

For a moment after the maid left, Thor and Raven stood looking at one another analytically as though expecting the other to begin speaking first. 

“What is afoot here?” Thor asked. “The last time I saw the Light Elf princess was four hundred years ago on Vanaheim, she was not yet grown into many of her features but they were distinctive, you have them all, but in proportion. Her name is Raven, you are apparently Branna, the Dark Elf version of the name. I know many people think I am somewhat dim but I am anything but.” Thor stood as tall as he could. “What is afoot? Why are you, a princess who I know for a fact is not allowed to so much as sew because you had that argument with your mother in front of your brother and myself going around scrubbing my brother’s rooms when you are to marry him in a short time?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is still learning the ways of the Aesit palace and Loki when she is forced into an even more complicated situation.

Raven worked diligently in Loki’s rooms. More than once, she had accidentally done something wrong but Loki was rarely there through the day so she was able to fix her mistake before he was there to realise there was something amiss. When he was there, he tended to be quiet and disinterested in anything bar what he was doing at that time. It told her a lot about his personality. He was a recluse by nature. She spoke a few times with some of the other maids through the day and learnt a little more about her intended. Thor, as she had recalled from the last time they had seen one another those many years before, was still incredible social and outgoing, Loki, who even then was introverted, was more so now. When she tried to press more about his behaviour, she was always getting the same answer, very little. He kept to himself and only joined Thor and his friends when it was required to do so. 

Twice, he asked about his intended and Light Elf customs but he seemed mostly disinterested in the entire situation. What she did find irksome was her interest in him growing as a result of their time in close proximity. She noticed a lot of what they liked was somewhat similar. They liked books of the same genre, even the art he had in his rooms were akin to that she liked. It irked her, not because she did not wish that they were similar but because it meant that had he been less of a twit, they would have been well suited which was more annoying. 

She also found it bothersome that he was so good looking. She had seen good looking elves all her life but Loki had an elegance even most Light Elves did not possess. It was highly distracting. It almost caused issues when Loki was changing for a bath and she did not know so and walked into the bathroom thinking he had not yet returned to his rooms only to see him in just his tight leather pants which caused her mind to stagger for a moment and for her to stare open-mouthed. Loki turned just as she shut her mouth again though her red face may have given her thoughts on the matter away. For his part, Loki stated nothing on the matter and merely told her that he required a towel. 

It did not take Raven long to see just why she never seemed to see Loki come in and out of his rooms. His seidr, she realised, was far stronger than she had ever seen in Alfheim, the home of the ancient art. He simply teleported in and out as he chose. She was relieved that she never did any snooping while she was there, there was more than one occasion that she only knew of Loki’s return when he stood beside her or when he called her name. She did not wish to invade his privacy so she never had any intention to do so but it was clear that such would not be wise. Raven hoped that if they had nothing else to work with, they would have the respect not to invade one another’s privacy. The manner in which Loki spoke to her told her that Loki was genuine when he asked questions and not prying invasively. 

“Branna?” 

Raven rushed from the desk she was cleaning that was covered in papers that Loki was clearly writing, the official crest on the top, the one thing she did notice, telling her that they were official in manner and to do with the House of Odin and the titles Loki held as his son and made her way to the bed-chamber, which had been empty when she made the bed only twenty minutes before and the door to the room had not been opened at any stage. “Good afternoon, You Highness, how can I assist you?” In truth, Loki rarely came back to his rooms at the current time, telling her that something was different, the manner in which he spoke told her that he was bothered by something. “Is everything alright?”

“Lord Arton of Alfheim, do you know that name?” Loki demanded. 

Raven’s brows furrowed. “I do, Your Highness?” Arton was a Lord of the Alfheim court.”

“What is the relationship between him and Princess Raven?” Loki’s nostrils flared as he spoke. 

The look on Loki’s face was comical, she could not help but laugh to herself. “Before the announcement of your betrothal to her Highness, they were sweethearts and he voiced his intentions to marry her to her in private but not in court. After that, he took a post away from the city to not see her before her marriage to stop there being any controversy or indeed perhaps to fall out of love with her.” She was entirely honest in her words, she and Arton were such. She loved him dearly but the day it was announced to the court that she was promised to Loki, he merely said his farewells by letter and left the city. It broke her heart but she accepted her lot. Being the daughter of a king, she knew her role in her family. It made sense to her that such would happen, her feeling of being an imposter in her own family decreased when she was told of her future, it made sense. It hurt but it made sense all the same. “May I ask why you would ask such?”

“So they are not still involved?” 

“No, Your Highness, Lord Arton left the city and cut all contact from what I am aware.” It was entirely true. Raven had no idea if Arton had tried to reach her once more since his leaving. 

“Pity, it could have caused enough of a ruckus to stop this marriage,” Loki growled. “So she is not a maiden?”

“She is as much one as you are.” Raven snarked in return. 

Loki eyed her, shocked at her statement. “What if I said I was not experienced in that manner?”

Raven shrugged. “Hardly startling that the God of Lies would live up to his name, I would think. Would you like me to get anything from the kitchens for you, Your Highness?” Loki shook his head, stunned by her words into silence. “Very well, I will go and take a small break so.” She turned and walked away from him, smirking to herself at being able to silence him, something even the Allmother stated was not possible. 

*

Sitting in the staffroom of the royal family’s servants, Raven sat with a drink in her hand, proud of her achievement for the day, though interested in Loki’s words. She knew he was not still a virgin, not because she had physically seen him with anyone but because of her source of information, Thor. 

Since Thor realised who she really was and she explained what she was doing posing as a maid, on two occasions, the pair spoke in private with regards to Loki mostly, though Thor had a few questions on Alfheim also which she gave her answers to as they were with regards to their future interactions in a positive manner. He was startled to see that for the most part, she was not overly informed on different realm matters but he also understood that with different cultures to the role of princesses, she was bound by Alfheim social norms. He told her all he could on what he knew of Loki’s past excursions. He had not been overly forthcoming with his exploits but as Thor had burst into his rooms once to see him with a young noblewoman, he knew that at the very least, Loki was not a virgin, something Raven was able to get out of him. When he asked her why she was so interested in such, he found himself erupting in laughter when she explained that she simply wished to know if he actually had any experience for fear she’d need to bestow a book on him as to not be left wanting otherwise. 

“Branna?” Raven looked at the servant in front of her, wondering when she ever introduced herself to him to say he knew her name. “You are Branna, aren’t you?” 

Raven gave a small polite smile. “I am.”

“Her Majesty, the Allmother is requesting you join her for a few moments.”

“Of course, where will I find her?” In truth, Raven was not particularly in the mood to speak with the Allmother, she was enjoying her own company, something she was all too used to. 

“Their Majesties’ quarters.” The servant informed her. “You will require this to enter.” He extended his hand and in it, there was a small broach in his hand. 

Taking it from him, she attached it to her sash, knowing it permitted her access to the Allfather and Allmother’s quarters. With a slight nod, Raven rose to her feet and went about going to meet the Allmother, wondering what was the reason for her calling on her. 

The Einherjar that stood guard outside the rooms of the Aesir King and Queen took no interest in the Elven maid that walked by. The broach she donned could not be falsified. Were it to be fraudulent, it would quickly be made clear as she would be painfully incapacitated. Gently, she knocked on the door for one of the staff inside to answer the servant who had been sent to find her informing her that he had to go on another errand after finding her for the Allmother. For a moment, no one answered, but then the door seemed to open yet no one was behind it. Raven looked around baffled to see that indeed, there was no one at the door. 

“Over here.” She turned to see Frigga standing in the far side of the room, facing towards a balcony. “I just need to speak with you a few moments.”

“Is everything alright, Allmother?”

“I see my older son’s memory is not as bad as some think it to be.” She smiled as she spoke. “So many dismiss Thor as some bumbling idiot with nothing but good looks and muscles but there is a brain in there too.”

“He remembered me, yes. Or should I say, he remembered me as a youth where apparently he noted my features had not yet grown to proportion.” Raven half laughed as she did recall herself as a youth and indeed she did need to grow into herself. “He will be accused of being stupid more than once without others seeing just how sly he is, I think.” She recalled how the maid, Hannah, told her how Thor noted her pain in her shoes. “He notices more than you would think.”

“Loki is not the only sly son I have, Thor usually just uses his slyness to defeat others in fights.”

Raven nodded slightly before looking around worriedly. 

“You have nothing to fear. All of my maids and the servants have all found themselves with duties that require them all to be out of the room right now and my husband is currently speaking with General Tyr apparently about some old deal with Vanaheim but were they to be honest, they are simply gossiping like two old women.” 

Raven bit her lips together at Frigga’s words, trying not to laugh at how she spoke of her husband. “Is there a reason you called me here in such a manner, Allmother? Please, do not think me to be rude. I do like speaking with you, only I have something of a feeling that something is afoot?”

“I will have to announce to Loki today that he is to be wed in a month.”

“A month! So soon?” Raven had thought that the normal tradition of three months of celebrations from introduction to marriage would be upheld. 

“Outside factors require it to be so soon. You will have to be formally introduced to Loki in the near future. I thought it only fair to inform you before Loki is told so that when he returns to his rooms, his reaction would not startle you.” 

“I…” Raven stopped and inhaled deeply. “Thank you, Allmother.” She bowed slightly. “When am I required to return home to collect my belongings?”

Frigga frowned slightly at her. “You are home now.” Her words were said with kindness but it did not feel like such to Raven. “You can, of course, return to Alfheim if you require to but your mother offered to have your belongings brought so you do not have to worry about returning. I know the Bifrost can be uncomfortable.”

“No, I am sure my mother will organise everything. I had most of it ready before I left, anyway.” 

“Yet, you seem somewhat uncertain?”

“I just did not expect it to be so sudden.” That was nothing but the truth, Raven was caught unawares by it. 

“I gather that you are still undecided as to my son’s personality?”

“With all due respect, Allmother. The time I have been here is not enough to assess the true nature of any being, much less one as complex as Loki.” 

“You saying that alone shows you have made some assessment on him.” 

Raven did not know what to say. She knew there was a high probability of the Aesir monarch asking what she had come to think of her son. She did not want to lie but her assessment thus far was not great either. “I am still learning his mannerisms. He is very quiet and introverted, it is hard to fully see his demeanour in its entirety. He is careful of his actions around others. I sense him checking to see if he is alone and when he sees me there, he seems to contain himself or hide himself in some manners. It is most peculiar and slightly uncomfortable.”

“Loki is a sensitive soul, he does not like to show vulnerability to anyone, even me,” Frigga explained. 

Raven had nothing more to say. She considered how to politely remove herself from the room without insulting Frigga when a large bell tolled across the city. 

“I guess that is my indication to tell him what is to come.” Frigga straightened her attire. “I am sorry you need to be told in this manner.” 

“Thank you for taking the time to tell me, Allmother.” Raven bowed slightly. “Shall I get him for you? He should be back from his usual afternoon activities.” 

“Please.” Frigga smiled politely, noting her wish to remove herself from the room. 

Raven rushed through the halls, oblivious to her surrounds. Upon her return to Loki’s rooms, she was startled to see that he was not there. “Your Highness?” 

“What were you doing in my parent’s rooms alone with my mother?” Loki appeared out of nowhere beside her, looking at her curiously. 

“Alone?”

“All of her maids and my father’s servants have mysteriously found themselves required elsewhere, and you were alone with her, why was that?” He repeated, his tone more clipped. 

Raven contemplated her options on what to tell him for a moment. “The Allmother sent one of the Allfather’s servants to retrieve me to discuss a particular matter. I did notice that their chambers seemed void of staff considering the time of day but as it is not my concern, I did not voice any opinions I had on the matter.” There were no lies in her word and she could see Loki searching for such. 

“What was the matter that you discussed?” Loki could not find any inclination that she gave him anything other than the truth. 

“How to assist you in a manner forthcoming. I was also asked to tell you that she wants to speak with you.” 

“What is it?”

“That is for her to discuss with you. I was told to say nothing of the matters discussed.” 

Loki placed his hand on her arm, trying to pull her back towards him. It was a natural reaction, but Raven twisted her arm around in a manner that broke the grip before gripping his hand and pulling it into a lock. Loki, due to not expecting her to react in such a manner, was caught off-guard. When Raven realised what she did, she let go immediately and stood back awaiting admonishment. “I am so sorry.” 

“How do you know how to do that?” Loki was more intrigued than angry by her actions.

“I have brothers, it is basic self-defence.” It was true, being teased by her brothers meant she learnt how to defend herself. 

“What you did to me is a criminal offence, you could be charged for that, you are aware?” Loki smirked. 

“In a legal setting, the argument is valid to say that you touched me first and I acted in self-defence.” 

“But I am a prince. I will not say anything if you tell me what I am heading towards now.”

Raven eyed him cautiously, knowing full well the reason for his smirk. It made her want to slap him but knew she could not do so physically. Knowing that what she would say would affect him in some manner, she felt herself almost happy to ruin his day while also reminding herself of an ugly truth as she spoke. “She is going to inform you that a date is set for your marrying Princess Raven. It is in a month’s time.” 

Loki stood back, startled at what she was saying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki reacts to the news that his wedding is far sooner than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, how has this been so long?   
> How tf has that much time passed? Time is flying by even though it seems as though it's all just one long day at the same time.

Loki walked out of the room without saying another word. Raven suspected that he was heading straight to his mother so to discuss the matter he had just been made aware of. She could see the anger and irritation in his features but as it stood, she also felt a lot of emotions herself and the information that had been thrust upon her also. A month, so long a time yet so very very little also. In a month, she would be wed to a being that, at best, was barely tolerant of her and that was before he would be told of her true identity. She was starting to realise that would be a concern. The more she learnt of Loki, the more she realised that this was not going to go well. 

She spent time contemplating what she would need to do, barely realising that in her stress, she was simply rubbing down a desk in slow circles with no major purpose over and over. 

“If you do that any longer, you will have sanded through the wood.” She turned to see a flustered Loki looking at her. “Actually, you have removed the polish, what agents have you used?” He walked over to study the wood. “I...is that oak? I thought this was pine?”

“Pine paint over oak,” she explained, looking at the lighter wood underneath. “I don’t know why someone would paint over a more expensive wood, but they did.” Her voice was emotionless. 

“Why are you so bothered? Have you been sentenced to the gallows also?”

“I think so.” 

“I have been told Tatiana, my normal maid is to return tomorrow, is that what this is about? Are they mistreating you in your original department?” Loki asked. 

Through the fog of sadness at the situation, Raven was startled that he would even care enough to ask. “No, I just...I have a lot I have to consider in my own life at this time. Sorry.” 

Loki did not let her pass as she tried to evade him. “No, if there is something afoot, you need to inform your superiors, this house will not stand for bullying or such.” 

“I am sure you have enough to be worrying about with your own troubles, considering the news you were dealt today.”

“That is hardly the most startling news in the world, I have known about this betrothal for a considerable time but if you are being accosted in some manner, this needs to be dealt with.”

That resonated with Raven. She could tell he was anything but pleased with his news, yet was concerned for her. “No, I am not being bullied or mistreated, thank you, your highness.” 

“You can say if you are.” He didn’t sound as pushy as before, trying to get information from her. “If anyone is bothering you over being an elf here…”

That caused Raven to frown slightly. “A tad ironic you would say that when the only two to speak ill of elves near me is your paramour and what she recited as being said by yourself. None other has been bothered by such.”

Loki sighed. “Well, I am glad that there is not a wider issue. As I stated before, I was merely venting when I spoke ill of Light Elves. I...I actually have admiration for them.” Raven eyed him sceptically. “They possess the most seidr and medicinal knowledge in the realms, that is commendable.” 

“You called us unintelligent.” 

“No, I never said that particular word. I stated that the princess will be subservient, not unintelligent. Since that is how she is raised.”

“She is strong-minded, I told you such already or do you think me lying?”

“How can she be when she is not allowed to do much?”

“That does not automatically equate to subservient though, does it?”

“I suppose not. I just assumed with the Light Elf attitude to daughters…”

“What is Asgard’s attitude to royal daughters?”

“I am not sure, there has not been one in a few generations.” Loki paused. “Why is it very few realms have princesses, actually?”

“Maybe there’s some sort of attempt to not have them? No one seems to want to have any.” 

“It’s not exactly like you can decide,” Loki commented. “I suppose as the Princess is the first female in a few generations too, that may...though it is though the male line such things occur.” Loki thought aloud to himself more than Raven. 

“Why do you not call her by her name?” Raven asked. “If you are to marry her, it seems only right to actually acknowledge her by her name.” 

Loki paused to consider her question. “I rather not.” 

“Why?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It will in a month.”

“Then I will deal with it in a month.” 

Raven wanted to know why even saying her name was too much for him but insulted and hurt and attempting to deal with her own situation, she said nothing more on that matter. “I better continue to remove the varnish from that desk, I guess. If you need anything…”

“I will deal with that. I need you to…” Loki looked around. “I am not sure what to ask you to do. I suppose I better use these last few hours to see what I can learn about her.”

“When is the princess arriving?”

“In two days, apparently.”

Raven nodded at the information having not been told that herself. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about herself in the third person but she knew that to not do so now would raise suspicion. “It appears you need to deal with it far sooner than a month so, calling the Princess by her correct name.”

“Why do you feel that to be the pertinent concern?”

“It will not bode well if you cannot call her by her name. Think of how insulted she would be.”

“Is that the sort of thing that would insult her?” Loki queried. “Of all the matters in the realms, that is what she concerns herself with?”

“She is to be your wife and you cannot even have the decency to speak her name. What if she knew about what you said here right now? What if she were to hear this conversation between us, how could you justify this to her?” Raven challenged, angered at the lack of respect he had for her. “Perhaps with Tatiana’s return being so imminent, I should take my leave. You don’t want to learn about her. I merely suggest that you to refer to her by her name which I would think she would like and you are refusing to. You’re not even willing to do that much so I am not going to waste my time even trying to help you. You don’t care.” Raven was not one to get overly emotional but she was irate at how he would not even say her name when he did not realise it was her. Angered, she walked out of the rooms without so much as another word. 

Loki stood staring at the spot his maid had occupied a moment before, flabbergasted that anyone, much less an employee of the palace, would speak to him in such a manner. He did not know how to process what she said. He thought little of saying Princess Raven’s name yet his maid saw it as something to be concerned over. He thought it something farcical to get so bothered by yet she seemed almost hysterical at it. For a moment, he thought to put it down to some odd female thing but he stopped and knew better than to do so. He knew enough of anatomy to know that was a dismissal of genuine matters by lesser men who did not like women speaking to them in manners they disliked. Looking around, he waved his hand to clean his rooms using his seidr. Sometimes he wondered why he even had chamber staff, he could do everything he needed himself. It would cause far fewer issues if he had none. When he heard the chamber door open, for a brief moment, he thought it was the elf returning to apologise for her irrational behaviour but he recognised the heavy footfalls of his brother quickly. “Go away.” 

“Brother, I see you are in a good mood after your news,” Thor goaded. Folding his arms, he smiled at his brother. “I am curious to know, what did you say to the poor elf that stormed out of here not a moment ago?”

“That is none of your concern,” Loki snarled. “What do you want?”

“If that is how you spoke to her, no wonder she rushed off, the poor thing.” Thor shook his head. “What did you say to her?” 

“Again, that is not your concern.” Loki glared at him. “Why are you so bothered, anyway?”

Thor merely smirked in response. “Call it curiosity.” 

Loki eyed him warily. “What do you know?”

“Many more things than you think. But in regards to that maid, I know that mother brought her to your rooms to have you learn something of elves before this marriage came about, and I think it is safe to say, you have learnt little to nothing of their sensitive nature.” 

“Sensitive?”

“Yes, elves are sensitive. Have you been blinded to the anxiety you caused that poor elf as you made her feel so angered she had to run off?”

Loki did not respond. 

Even though he knew that it would be farcical when Loki realised who the elf that was in his rooms the past few weeks was, Thor could not help the almost excited feeling he was getting at the idea of Loki’s strops causing him to get a comeuppance. 

*

Raven moved her belongings out of her room with as much haste as she could. She had been told by Frigga that her new quarters were ready for her so changing out of the employee’s attire, she got her belongings together and moved them to her new room which was in the guest area. She knew there was little chance of Loki finding her there as he was not expecting her for another few days. She did not want to risk him coming to her room again and trying to talk to her. As it stood, she felt she needed to ready herself for what was to come and prepare for the life she was about to lead. Though she wanted to ignore a lot of his good attributes, she knew the only way to build an accurate analysis of her husband-to-be was to do so. She could not deny there was a kindness to him but that did not negate the downsides of his character too. 

*

"Loki?” He sighed as he turned to face his mother. “Where is your maid?”

“I relieved her of her duties.”

“Is there a particular reason for such?” Frigga asked, feigning ignorance, long knowing that Raven was in her new quarters, having gotten one of her maids to tend to her for the next two days so that she would not be seen around the palace. “Was she not to your liking?”

Loki huffed a small scoff. “She was a tad, shall we call it, opinionated. I was under the impression elvish women were quiet.”

“I hope you did not speak in such a manner to her.” Frigga was beginning to regret her scheme of allowing Raven to get to know Loki as she did. “Loki…?”

“I was not so blunt but I did discuss the matter with her, also, due to her working here, I did not want her to be reprimanded elsewhere for such.” 

Frigga signed and rolled her eyes, knowing that she would have to attempt to deal with the matter when she spoke to Raven, seeing that she would not have had much of a chance to see Loki’s more redeeming characteristics if this was how he treated her. “Oh, Loki.” 

Loki studied his mother’s features carefully, noting the regret in her face. “Is this because you feel sorry for that elf having to endure me?” She looked at him plainly, no sign of emotions on her face. “Or is there something more?”

Frigga stared her son in the eyes at that comment. “I am embarrassed.” She declared. “I am embarrassed that you, Loki Odinson, my son, treated a woman so appallingly. I am embarrassed that come the arrival of the Light Elves in the next few days, there is a high chance that you will do so again.”

“I will not.” Loki retorted. 

“How pray tell, am I supposed to believe that?” His mother challenged. “Norns, that poor girl. That poor elf, to think you treated her so. I only hope she can see past it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ljósálfar - Norse word for Light Elf.   
> Dökkálfar - Norse word for Dark Elf. 
> 
> Bran is Welsh for Raven, usually a boys name so for this, because Raven translates accordingly, I am using both. Breanna is not Irish for Raven, contrary to some online US children's names sites.


End file.
